


To Establish Ties

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [42]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, First Meetings, Gen, War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil-Galad meets his future herald for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Establish Ties

After a last nervous glance at the closing door Elrond turned to face me.

‘Skittish as a fawn,’ I thought, sprawling casually to put the young Peredhel at ease. Something nobody but Círdan had yet been able to accomplish since the twins’ arrival from the Fëanorians’ camp some weeks ago.

Elrond gingerly sat where I indicated, wide-open eyes never leaving mine.

“I felt like you do – drifting among strangers, bereft of home... But you have one thing I did not: your brother is with you. You are not alone.”

His expression softened.

I smiled in response. “Please call me Ereinion...”

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is from the first conversation between the fox and the little prince about taming in Chapter 21 of Antoine de Saint-Exupéry’s “The Little Prince”.
> 
>  
> 
> _16.04.07 B-Drabble for Darth Fingon, who wished for a drabble with Elrond and Gil-Galad._


End file.
